What hurts the most
by GreatMarta
Summary: Scarab is getting old. He decides to find a worthy successor. What if this person turns out to be somebody close to the Bennett family?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is going to be a story taking place about 18 years after the B6 series end. I wasn't going to post it until I was done with "Hikari" and the sequel I planed for it (most probably to be called "A village in the mountains"), but I couldn't resist publishing this teaser chapter. I am going to stick to the base created by Lilith and Nofretete (their characters and the idea of Scarabina joining Scarab's gang with minions of her own), keeping my own OCs and such (the storyline presented in "Hikari" and "A village in the mountains"). I hope you'll enjoy.

"What hurts the most" by GreatMarta

Episode 1: Inheritance

Scarab was feeling awfully bad today. He found it almost impossible to lift his huge body up from bed. Every muscle seemed to burn, every bone to crack. And this horrible headache.

At first, he ignored the symptoms. Anybody can have a bad day from time to time. But the pain wouldn't leave him. He couldn't force himself to work. He couldn't find voice to yell at his minions. His brain hurt from thinking. He couldn't even cope with solving a simple crossover from a newspaper. All he wished to do was to lie down and rest.

He knew what was wrong. He knew, but didn't want to admit it. He wasn't ready for it. He couldn't allow it. Not now. Not ever.

But he knew he couldn't avoid facing it forever. He had to deal with the undeniable fact.

He was getting old.

Frankly, he stopped celebrating his birthdays long before he became Dr Scarab. One year more or less, it made no difference. Not for a man who struggled to gain immortality.

Sadly, his struggles have so far proved to be fruitless. And so seemed his entire life.

He had an army of cyphrons. He had a secret laboratory. He had a gang of mutants at his service. He had Scarabina.

She has just turned 18.

It's already been 18 years since he had created her. By mistake, but still. Despite being the ugliest witch on Earth, she proved to be much help over those 18 years. Ambitious, energetic and sly, she had made it much easier to fight the Bionic Bastards. Backup is always appreciated, regardless of its esthetic values. If only it could be a little more effective.

The Bionic Clan was more effective than ever. Scarab swallowed his madness, remembering the eight children, those freaking little bionic spermatozoids, breaking his war robots like some ordinary toys. The goddamned Bionic-1 had children. His children had children. Scarab was childless. His entire gang was childless. As far as he knew, anyway.

"Things are not going good" the evil genius said to himself, analyzing videos of the most recent battles between his minions and the Bionic Clan "There are too many of them. Every generation seems to be stronger than the generation before. We are getting weaker each year. Oh, this has to stop!" he has decided. But what could he do, what?

"Happy birthday to me!" Scarabina kicked the door open and approached her partner, carrying a richly decorated chocolate cake "Oh, how time goes by! It seems like yesterday that I entered this world!" she placed the plate in front of Scarab, blocking the view of the screen in front of him with the cake "Here, have some! Celebrate with me!" she sat next to him. He gave her a disturbed look.

"How could I celebrate when I'm so depressed?!" he exclaimed "Everything hurts me! I'm worn out and empty inside! The Bionic Buzzers are raising a new generation and I am out of ideas how to fight them! When I imagine, that I die before I defeat them, and that nobody worthy will succeed me, I'm about to explode!" he roared, uncontrollably, exhaling all his frustration and anger. Letting go of fears and doubts. Allowing all the dizziness leave his body.

For the first time in many days, he didn't feel old.

For a minute or so after he finished, Scarabina stared at him, unable to come up with a proper reply. She didn't understand, he knew it. Not that he cared. He was a genius, a genius was meant to deal with his pain alone. That was the price for greatness. He was used to it.

Suddenly, he found himself in the strong embrace of his companion.

"Oh, sweaty, I know exactly what you mean!" she exclaimed, tightening the grip "We don't have any children to look after us! Of course, Glove, Madame O, and the others are like a family to us, but it's not the same! I have never thought of it, but seeing those little bionic brats made me feel that I am missing something! Oh, even if I was made incapable of having children of my own, I sometimes wonder if we could adopt one or two…!"

On the edge of losing consciousness, Scarab managed to free himself form Scarabina's grasp. Gasping for air, he fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweaty!" the woman knelt next to him "I got carried away! Oh, I am so sensitive…!"

Scarab didn't listen. He was considering what she has said a moment ago. Adopt a child. What an idea. Heh. He had never wanted children. Surely not with her. And surely not when he was old enough to be a great-grandfather. But if he could find somebody of proper age… maybe a promising, young scientist… yes. A one who'd sell his soul to the devil for a bit of power. Oh boy. Yes. That was it. That was it.

A wide smile entered the evil genius' face. He felt as good as new. And excited to start searching for his potential adoptive son. Or daughter. But preferably a son. Yes, he would rather it was a son. Scarab Junior. No, bad idea. There could only be one Scarab. He'll choose a nickname for his successor once he finds him.

"Scarabina…" he turned to his partner "I think I have just found a solution to all our problems" he told her. She brightened up.

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes! Most positively yes!" he got up and explained his plan to her. As she listened, a true happiness sparkled in her eye. She was thrilled and most willing to start right away.

"Oh, I just can't wait!" she almost sung "I want two children! A boy and a girl! Or a couple! They will be the next king and queen of crime!"

"And they will help us get rid of those Bionic Fools once and for all Buahahahahahh!!!"

And so, the secret hideout once again carried the echo of the demonic laughter. A laughter, that could only mean one thing: something serious was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: No canon characters in this chapter (bear with it). I wasn't going to post this until I was done with "Hikari", but whatever.

"What hurts the most" by GreatMarta

Episode 2: Predestined meeting

Murphy was a very wise man. If anything can go wrong, it will, he said. There was a point to it, Kyle had to admit. There must've been something more than bad luck to the fact, that whenever he came to his family's restaurant, the karaoke was being occupied by a person, who had no talent for singing whatsoever.

On the small platform at the end of the bar, a woman stood, squishing the microphone in her hands and roaring her sorrowful song through tears. Something about cruel men breaking women's hearts, about injustice and pain, about how the unfaithful bastards should burn in hell. Kyle sighed. No circumstances for getting drunk, like he had planned before.

"Kyle!" finally, he was noticed "How nice of you to come! It's been ages since you last visited!" his father, a tall Afro-American with short, curly hair, came from behind the counter with open arms. Despite the Indian blood from his mother, Kyle looked almost exactly like him. About the only difference lay in the shape of their eyes. Kyle's were much narrower. On top of that, his father's face carried a good deal of wrinkles, but still appeared as fresh, if not fresher, than the young man's.

"I have my job, you know" the young man avoided being hugged by the older one "Although I don't think I could survive another day in the same building with the bunch of morons playing on my nerves" he added, showing a clear annoyance. His father pat him on the shoulder.

"Oh, bad day, huh? Wait, I'll tell your mother and we…"

"Don't" Kyle stopped him "I am not in the mood to see her. Nor to see Kelly and Kulani" he was referring to his two older sisters, who were working here as cooks "What I need is a few drinks, not some oversensitive women pitying me and telling me everything's gonna be okay"

"Son" the older man showed disappointment "If you have problems, you know we are all willing to help you. You could tell us everything. That's what family is for"

"No offence, dad, but none of you is capable of understanding the complexity of the life I'm living" the young man stated firmly. It caused his father a deep ache in the heart, he knew. But both of them were aware of the differences between Kyle and the rest of the family. He was too smart for their level.

"Hey! Bartender!" the woman from the karaoke appeared next to them "Martini with ice!" she demanded.

"Twice" added Kyle "And gin with tonic. And vodka with cola. And some good wine. Everything's on me, so it'll better be good" he announced. Both his father and the woman stared at him in disbelief.

"Whatcha saying?" the woman asked, showing she had drunk a fair amount of alcohol already.

"I want to get drunk and I thought a completely uninterested in my affairs stranger would make a good companion in such a situation. I buy you drinks and you listen to my bragging. I might listen to yours as well. Deal?" he offered. The woman scanned him carefully, suspecting some hidden intentions. She couldn't tell, what he really wanted, but it didn't matter. She didn't care what would happen to her, she just wanted to forget. To exhale and have some relief. At all cost.

"Malibu, Bloody Mary, tequila and whiskey" she told Kyle's father. The old man looked at his son, searching for approval. The young man nodded. His father sighed and went to get them the ordered alcohols.

Kyle and the woman moved to a table in the corner of the room. He was glad that he didn't have to listen to her singing anymore. She was glad, that she could get some drinks for free. At this point, neither of them could know, what sort of influence they might have on each other. It was barely the beginning.

"My name is Kyle Sparksider" Kyle introduced himself.

"Diane Collins" the woman replied. Her face was red, implying she's spent a lot of time crying. How typical, thought Kyle.

"You got dumped?" he guessed. She nodded.

"That bloody bastard said I was the hottest, sexiest goddess in the universe" she drawled through her teeth "He was handsome. And funny. And had tons of cash. But, darn it! He treated me like a dog!"

"Meaning?"

"He didn't give a shit about me! I asked him to make me some coffee, and he put sugar and milk into it! For god's sake! He knew I drunk it black! After two months of seeing me drink only black coffee, he must've been an idiot to prepare it with sugar and milk! Bloody, insensitive, jerk!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. Women. Go figure.

"At last!" Diane called, as Kyle's father placed the tray with their drinks on the table "What took you so long?!"

"Have a nice drinking" the man replied, ignoring her impoliteness, and left. Both young people grabbed the first glass in their reach and let the liquid fell down their throats. Having emptied his glass, Kyle felt ready to speak.

"I am a scientist. I am researching on security systems" he said "Recently, I have prepared a report, pointing out weaknesses of the security systems in some big banks my company is working for. They told me such "little details" are of no meaning, do you imagine? I mean, come on! Take the Millennium Bank, for example. Every midnight, due to the overload, the electricity is out for five minutes! Whole five minutes! Those idiots say that no normal robber could steal anything from such a huge building in five minutes! Narrow-minded fools! Even I could rob that goddamned bank in five minutes if I wanted to!" he exclaimed, reaching out for another glass. In his rage, he took Diane's Malibu instead of his vodka, but she didn't seem to mind. Kyle thought she wouldn't give a damn about his work, just like he didn't give a damn about her ex, but she actually seemed interested in what he was saying.

"You could?" she asked him. He looked into her eyes, more carefully than before. Just then did he notice, that they were bright green, like springtime grass. Her hair was strawberry blonde, forming a bright, curly mane around her red face. The overall image of the woman seemed so intense, as if it was made to rape Kyle's eyes.

The man swallowed what was left from the Malibu in his mouth. It seemed that the woman was worth a little more attention.

"I could" he confirmed "Knowing how the security system of the bank is constructed is half of the success already. All I need is a smart way of taking advantage of the "little details". If only I could move fast enough… At best, five minutes is enough to reach the safes, but not enough to go back. Not if I had to carry all that gold. I'm not strong enough. Yes, that's another problem. But I know I could find a solution if I wanted to…"

"You could use roll-shoes with rocket engines to move fast" Diane cut in "If there won't be any alerts along the way, it shouldn't be a problem. As for carrying the gold out, I remember seeing a movie, where the robbers made a hole in the floor and escaped through the sewage channel. They had a motorboat, it went smoothly. Also, there was this Sherlock Holmes movie, the strategy featured there was quite impressive…" at this point of Diane's speech, Kyle started to regret not having watched too many movies in his life. On the other hand, he was thankful for whatever made him invite the woman to drink with him.

Diane smirked, seeing a spark of interest in his dark eyes. Something was telling her, that he could prove to be a good cure for her bad mood. A young scientist, a frustrated genius. She bet he barely had any contact with women in his life, if any. Guys like him usually devote themselves to work, believing their achievements will change the world. It is not long before they lose contact with the reality and change into shadows of their old selves. Outside the company or laboratory, they are as hopeless as children in the fog. In Diane's opinion, anyway.

Kyle wasn't hopeless. He had a will of surviving. He didn't want to make the world a better place, he wanted to be admired and respected. Diane liked it. She too, wanted to be admired and respected. To show everybody who's ever hurt her, just how powerful she can be. To prove, that underestimating her was a mistake. But most of all, she wanted to destroy her sister's happiness.

Nicole. She had everything Diane had ever wanted. A devoted husband, two healthy children, a wide circle of friends, a beautiful house and a well-paid job. She had everything. She always had.

Diane grabbed another glass from the table. Since she only remembered, Nicole has been their parents' favorite. They supported her in everything she did. She was the oldest daughter, an example for the younger two to follow. She always thought she was the smartest and that she could boss everybody around. Angelina, the youngest, was a sweet idiot, an apple in their parents' eye. So cute and charming, always crying when something didn't go the way she wanted. Diane was the middle child. Her position was the worst. She couldn't have the right the oldest and youngest sister had, she was supposed to obey Nicole and look after Angelina. She hated that. She felt it was unfair. But it was only the beginning.

The critic point came, when Eric Bennett proposed to Nicole. Diane couldn't stand it. She loved Eric and wanted him for herself. But he didn't want her. He fell for Nicole's clutches. Wrong. He would regret it. Both of them. And their children too. They were so happy, their lives were perfect, while Diane had nothing and lived a shitty life. She couldn't stand it. She was not going to let their fairy tale turn to a never-ending story. Not in this life.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked, worried by the misery, that appeared on her face. She nodded.

"I will be okay after we rob that bank" she announced. It intrigued Kyle.

"We?" he asked.

"Yes, we" she confirmed "Apparently, this world doesn't seem to care much about neither of us, my black-skinned friend" she went on, feeling a comforting warmth in her heart "Let's take the matter in our own hands and reach out for what we deserve. Let's do it, Kyle. If we can, we have to prove it. We will prove it" she smiled at him, well aware of the impression she was making. The man could never expect such a suggestion from a woman he's barely met. If Kyle was as smart as he claimed to be, he will go for it. He'd better.

A smile brightened the young man's face. The woman was putting him to a test. She was challenging his genius and ambition. Very well. The choice was made.

"You know this is gonna require certain preparations" he smirked, trying to sketch the basic plan and prepare the list of essential equipment in his head. He suddenly felt really excited. And so did his female companion.

"Waiting builds up desire" she told him. The ugly, miserable creature, who roared sorrowful songs, was gone, replaced by a mysterious, sexy beast. Much to Kyle's approval.

"The reward is gonna be worth it" he said, amused by his own words. He knew this was the beginning of something great. Indeed, great is the right word to describe, what was going to happen pretty soon. The greatness, however, could be interpreted in many ways.

AN: Kyle Sparksider (as well as the entire Sparksider family) belongs to me. He is a brother of Kenneth "Sparky" Sparksider, introduced in "Hikari". Diane Collins (as well as the entire Collins family) belongs to Lilith. She is a sister of Nicole, formerly Sarah, the girlfriend/wife of Eric Bennett.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I wasn't going to post this chapter till I was done with "Hikari" and the sequel I planned for it, but never mind. Some spoilers won't do much harm. What matters is to keep on writing.

I have decided to place a list of characters at the beginning of my chapters, so you'd know who is whom. Maybe it will help you.

Eric Bennett (35) – Canon char

Nicole Bennett (36) – his wife

Rory and Zoe Bennett (6) – their twin son and daughter

Diane Collins (34) – Nicole's sister

Kyle Sparksider (32) – Diane's friend whose family owns a restaurant

Rory and Zoe, formerly known as Ian and Grace, belong to Lilith.

* * *

"What hurts the most" by GreatMarta

Episode 3: How lovely

Rory loved his new helicopter. The remote control toy was a gift from his maternal grandfather and it pleased the boy. He took his new praised possession wherever he went, which wasn't always a good thing. Especially not in a lively street.

"Rory, you shouldn't be flying that thing in the crowd" his mother Nicole warned him "You could hurt somebody"

"No chance!" the boy replied "It's made of super flexible plastic and it won't hurt anybody! It won't even break when I step on it! It's so cool, isn't it?" he was full of enthusiasm, as always after receiving a new toy. Nicole assumed such a state would last for a couple of more weeks, until her son decided he was bored with the helicopter.

"Rory, I think you should listen to your mother" Nicole's husband Eric supported her "Even if your toy can't hurt anybody, somebody may accidentally push it and it could land on the street. I suppose it's not that flexible to survive a meeting with a horde of cars, is it?" he teased. The idea of his beloved helicopter being ran over by the horde of cars seemed to scare Rory seriously. The boy made the toy land on his hand and turned the remote control off. The helicopter wasn't very big and it could be kept in Rory's pocket.

Nicole acknowledged her husband's strategy with a satisfied eye sign.

Meanwhile Zoe, Rory's twin sister, made an interesting observation.

"Mommy" she pulled Nicole's hand "Aunt Diane is sitting there with a new mister!" she said, pointing at the other side of the street. Her parents looked to where she pointed. There was a small café and Diane, Nicole's sister, was sitting at one of the tables. They could recognize her, as they could see her face. A happy, pleased face, which she wouldn't show very often. Her companion, a man, had his back turned on them, but was making lively gestures, as if he was telling Diane an interesting story. They could tell he was being passionate about it.

"Oh. That's nothing so unusual" Eric concluded "Diane changes boyfriends so easily, as if they were some modern gadgets. She'll have some fun with him and then she'll find somebody else to amuse herself with. That's pretty much the same as what you kids do with your toys" he joked. Rory felt offended.

"I love my toys! I treat them better than aunt Diane treats her boyfriends!"

"We'll let you prove it by taking care of the mess in your room once we get home" Nicole offered, smiling innocently. Rory made an unhappy face.

"But I love my mess!" he cried. His parents and sister laughed.

Meanwhile Diane and her companion were approached by a waiter. As he placed two coffee cups on the table, the mysterious man turned, so the Bennetts could see his profile. He had chocolate-brown skin, short, curly, black hair, narrow dark eyes, and a flat, wide nose. He could be described as a typical Afro-American, but the family happened to know he was actually a Zambo.

"Hey, isn't he the old Sparksider's son?" Eric noticed. He could remember seeing that man a couple of times before, as they attended the same high school, but never really shared a conversation with him. Kyle was a type of a loner, an individual, unlike the rest of his family, whom Eric thought well of.

"Indeed he is" Nicole recognized Kyle as well "He was on the same class as Angelina if I'm not mistaken. I think she even mentioned he had the best grades in their year. But he didn't really socialize with anybody, so she never got to know him well"

"Seems Diane is catching up for that" Eric said, amused. Diane has somehow managed to pick up an antisocial genius. She herself hadn't been necessarily a cautious student and based her judgments more on emotions than common sense. Also, despite the lack of good manners, she enjoyed attending parties, discos and such, as long as nobody from her family came along. It seemed funny that she picked up a serious and reserved man. More surprisingly, Kyle seemed to be open and joyful around her. That was quite an achievement.

"Are we going to say hello to our new temporary uncle?" Zoe asked.

"We might as well" Nicole agreed "Come, give me your hands. We're going to cross the street"

"But mommy!" Rory protested "I can cross the street by myself!"

"No arguing, Rory" Eric told him firmly "Do what your mother tells you to"

Wanting or not, the boy had to give in. Parents can really be troublesome at times.

As they were approaching the café, they managed to hear Kyle saying:

"…so, if we manage to do that, we'll be able to extend the action to the whole night!"

"Good afternoon, Diane" Nicole greeted her sister. Diane and Kyle almost jumped out of their skin in surprise.

"Nic?! What are you doing here?!" demanded Diane. Meanwhile Kyle quickly removed the papers that were laying on the table and pushed them into his bag. Obviously, he didn't want anybody to see them, which only added to the Bennetts' curiosity. Could those be booklets from some luxurious hotel, or maybe from a travel agency? The couple had some serious plans, no doubt!

"Admiring your latest catch" Nicole replied, giving Kyle a welcoming smile "I'm Nicole Bennett, Diane's sister. This is my husband Eric and our twins: Zoe and Rory"

"Hi!" said the twins in union.

"Hi" replied Kyle rather coolly. He didn't seem to be happy with meeting the Bennetts.

"Say, you are the old Sparksider's middle child, aren't you?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, forth out of seven" sighed Kyle "Which sucks, if you ask me"

"Agreed" confirmed Diane "Middle children are at the worst position"

"Hey, don't overdo it" Nicole said cheerfully "Rather than complain, you should tell us how the two of you became a couple"

"What?" both of the mentioned couple seemed surprised.

"Yeah, good idea" Eric agreed with his wife "There must've been a good story behind this. Correct me if I'm wrong, Diane, but I was sure you preferred blonds with blue eyes"

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Kyle cut in "We are just friends!"

"Right! Just friends!" Diane supported him willingly. Nicole and Eric exchanged sights. Now that was surprising. Diane usually liked to show her boyfriends of. So maybe they aren't dating after all? Or maybe this relationship is in fact so serious she wants to protect it? Intriguing, intriguing!

"So you aren't our new temporary uncle?" Zoe asked, slightly disappointed.

"Temporary uncle?" Kyle was surprised.

"Never mind" Diane told him "One way to deal with my niece and nephew is to ignore them"

"You can't ignore us!" Zoe felt offended "It's rude!"

"So is rising your voice at adults, which doesn't seem to be a problem to you" Kyle remarked "Geez, that reminds me of my four nieces and two… no, wait, three nephews. Yes, one was born this year. Anyway, they're all so annoying I cannot stand them"

"That makes the two of us" Diane was glad that Kyle shared her opinion.

"You'd change your mind if you had children of your own" Nicole assured.

"Sure thing" Eric supported her view "Besides, it would be a pity to let the name of Sparksider disappear, wouldn't you agree, Kyle?"

"For you, it's Mister Sparksider" Kyle growled "Besides, it's not my fault that my older brother married into his wife's family and my younger brother decided to become a priest. If the family name will disappear, they should take the credit. Honestly, I don't know what Kondo sees in the God and I have no vaguest idea what Kenny sees in that Jap. I wouldn't touch her with a ten-meter-long stick!"

"She isn't that bad" Eric confronted him. Kyle's sister-in-law, Hikari Mazaki, happened to be the half-sister of Eric's adopted brother Bunji and he thought of her as of a family member.

"Yeah, she's worse" Kyle joked "She hardly has any breasts, hardly any butt, generally not much body to hug and, you know. On top of that, she's self-centered, mean, bad-tempered, not to mention as cold as ice. Also, bossy and possessive. She has Kenny whipped! Seriously, I doubt he even pisses without her permission! Such an idiot he is, that brother of mine! He's gotta be a masochist to survive in a marriage like this!"

At this point, the Bennetts were starting to lose their patience. Hikari was the dominative partner in her marriage, alright. She can be harsh at times, that was true as well. But overall, she was a good person and loved her husband deeply. Kyle had no right to insult her, especially since she was his sister-in-law. It wasn't a good thing to blackmail a family member. On top of that, he must've known they were Hikari's friends, which made it even ruder.

At the same time, they couldn't help it but notice how similar Kyle's attitude was to Diane's. She could be very mean at times and had no problems with criticizing her family out loud. She was sure to express her true opinions, with no consideration of feelings she might awake. The more they thought of it, the more they had to admit those two had a lot in common. They might even turn out to be a good couple after all.

"Well, love is blind" Eric stated simply, hoping to finish this subject.

"And marriage is the best optician. I know" Kyle groaned "But some opticians are worse than others" he added, clearly getting tired of the conversation.

"Now, if you please excuse us" Diane cut in "Our coffees are getting cold"

"Right, sorry to disturb you" Nicole decided retreat is a good idea "Come, kids, we're leaving"

"Bye bye!" said the twins as they followed their mother and father. When the happy four disappeared from the horizon, the not-so-happy two let out sighs of relief.

"Man, that was annoying" Diane commented. She hated her sister and her happy family. Those people were making her want to puke.

"Like hell" Kyle agreed, reaching out for his bag "Fortunately, it seems they haven't heard anything important from our conversation"

"Would've been a pain if they did" Diane drunk her coffee, which was rather cool at this point "Okay, what were we…?"

"My strategy" Kyle reminded her, placing a blueprint in front of her "Look at this plan. Here's the main gate. Here, this corridor lead to the bodyguards office. In this room, they keep the computer, which supports the entire security system. Usually, this place is protected by a good deal of detectors, but they won't work without electricity. This is our goal. If we manage to reach it, I will be able to turn it down, so the system won't work, even after the power is back after those five minutes. Then, we will have a lot of time to get to the safes and get the gold out. Piece of cake" he concluded, proud of himself. Diane smirked. The more they got into it, the more excited she was.

"You are marvelous, Kyle" she complemented her companion, thanking the fate for placing him on her way "But you mustn't forget about the bodyguards. They might be a problem"

"Oh, not at all" he assured her "Good old darkness grenades will do the job. All we need is glasses with thermo-vision, so we'll be able to see them in the smoke. In those circumstances, we could take them down with paralyzers, or something this sort. One real problem is to do this fast enough. We're going to need a deserted building to practice this scheme. We cannot fail"

"Sure we can't" Diane could hardly control the pleasant shiver that was consuming her. She was a part of a wonderful plan. She had a real genius for a partner. And she was going to participate in a true mission impossible. But it was possible and it was freaking great "To victory" she rose her cup. Kyle rose his as well, overjoyed.

"To the victory" he repeated and drunk his cold coffee. It was bitter, but it became a symbol of their sweet success. The success that was going to happen soon.

* * *

AN: Hikari Mazaki is the trademark character in my B6 fan fiction, so is Kenny "Sparky" Sparksider (now known as Ken Mazaki), so I won't say much more about them. There is going to be a sequel to "Hikari", to be called "A village in the mountains" which will explain how the two became a couple. Also, those two will play a role in this story as well, so stay tuned, KariSparky lovers! ^_^


End file.
